


Find me somebody to love

by Val_Brown



Category: Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Fan Soundtracks, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>slightly AU. Tommy is bi and doesn’t have much luck with girls. After another breakup he is thinking about trying a relationship with a man. And Nate seems to be perfect. He is hot and interesting. Tommy would like to get to know him better. But Adam is not happy about that. He tries to stop Tommy from dating Nate while Sauli is playing matchmaker for all of them. In the end Adam and Sauli get a great wedding, but what will Tommy get?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find me somebody to love

  
**Title:** Find me somebody to love  
 **Author:** [](http://glitterwriter.livejournal.com/profile)[**glitterwriter**](http://glitterwriter.livejournal.com/)  
 **Artist:** [](http://valress.livejournal.com/profile)[**valress**](http://valress.livejournal.com/)  
 **Type:** romance, friendship  
 **Word Count:** about 10.000  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Tommy/OMC, Adam/Sauli, Adam/Tommy (friendship)  
 **Warnings:** M/M, some angst  
 **Summary:** slightly AU. Tommy is bi and doesn’t have much luck with girls. After another breakup he is thinking about trying a relationship with a man. And Nate seems to be perfect. He is hot and interesting. Tommy would like to get to know him better. But Adam is not happy about that. He tries to stop Tommy from dating Nate while Sauli is playing matchmaker for all of them. In the end Adam and Sauli get a great wedding, but what will Tommy get?

**Link to fic master post:[ LJ ](http://glitterwriter.livejournal.com/21177.html)/[ AO3 ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/533951)  
Link to art master post:**

 

  
[](http://valress.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/494/55095)   
[ ](http://valress.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/494/55456)

Tracklisting  
1)Moments - One Direction  
2)What Becomes Of The Broken Hearted - Patrick Stump and Daryl Hall  
3)King Of Wishful Thinking - New Found Glory  
4)Crazy For You - Madonna  
5)D is for Dangerous - Allison Iraheta  
6)Hook Me Up - The Veronicas  
7)Unusual You - Britney Spears  
8)Lala - Ashlee Simpson  
9)My Prerogative - Bobby Brown  
10)The Only Hope For Me Is You - My Chemical Romance  
11)Guilty Pleasure - Ashley Tisdale  
12) Hot - Avril Lavigne  
13)OoWee - Anoop Desai  
14)My Weakness - Kris Allen

 

D/L zipfile(includes cover art) [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?uhtc1pdmdmvfygg)

Streaming [Here](http://8tracks.com/valress/find-me-somebody-to-love)

 

  



End file.
